Tenshi x Shinigami
by zoey04
Summary: These are just little drabbles that randomly pop into my head. All of these will be yaoi, mostly just 01x02. The name translated means Angel x God of Death XD please r&r.
1. Dance

**So I have all these pointless little drabbles that had popped into my head and had no idea what to do with them. But my friend **ShinigamiDeathscytheSan** started a fic of drabbles and so I decided to do the samething. Most of these will be yaoi.**

**So this one popped into my head when Forever by Chris Brown came on, but that song didn't really fit. When Nickelback's Never Gonna Be Alone came on next, I thought it was much better, so that's the song in this fic.**

**Duo POV**

* * *

**Dance**

The party was good so far, but definitely boring. It was half casual, half formal, so I was sitting at a round table in a dress shirt, slacks, and dress shoes. I circled a finger around the rim of my wine glass as I watched Heero walk around talking to some of the other agents. He was wearing a blue dress shirt, back slacks, but refused to wear dress shoes, so he was wearing his big, black, combat boots. The music playing was a mixture of styles. I recognized a few songs from Nickelback, Daughtry, Lifehouse, 3 Doors Down, Hinder, and lots of others.

As Never Gonna Be Alone by Nickelback started, I stood and walked over to Heero. I elbowed my way through the crowd to get to him.

"Come, dance with me," I smiled at him when I finally reached him.

He didn't refuse, but he looked unsure as I took his hand and led him onto the dance floor. I wove my fingers in his and placed my other hand on his shoulder while he placed his on my hip. He seemed nervous as we started to slow dance, so I stepped into him, resting my head on his chest. He relaxed a little and I smiled.

"You're never gonna be alone, from this moment on. If you ever feel like letting go, I won't let you fall. You're never gonna be alone. I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone," I sang along into his ear.

I looked up at him to see him smile. And, as we continued to dance, he completely relaxed, taking the lead and blending in with the other couples slow dancing on the floor.

"I didn't know you could dance," I grinned at him.

He shrugged. "I guess it just comes naturally."

I chuckled and rested my head back against his shoulder.

_Time, is going by, so much faster than I  
__And I'm starting to regret not telling all of this to you_

_You're never gonna be alone  
__From this moment on  
__If you ever feel like letting go  
__I won't let you fall  
__When all hope is gone  
__I know that you can carry on  
__We're gonna see the world on  
__I'll hold you 'til the hurt is gone_

_I'm gonna be there all along the way  
__I won't be missing one more day  
__I'm gonna be there all along the way  
__I won't be missing one more day_

The song ended and I started to pull back from Heero, but he held me close. I looked up at him just as he captured my lips in his.

"I think I like that song," he smiled as he pulled away.

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

**So? I've never been very good with short plots. I think up a lot of little ideas like this, but this was the first one I wrote down. I thought it was a little cute... Anyway, I'll post another one tomorrow as another chapter on this fic. Please review. XD**


	2. Sharpie

**I thought of this when I saw my friend in her cast with sharpie written all over it. So yes... enjoy!**

* * *

**Sharpie**

It was taking forever for Trowa and WuFei to return from there mission. It was a small OZ base located just outside of town, so it shouldn't have taken that long. Heero, Quatre, and I had a much bigger base to blow at the same time and we had finished and had been back at the safe house for over three hours waiting for them to return. We had to keep Quatre from calling Trowa four times already. Because, if they were in the middle of the mission, Trowa's phone going off would've definitely gotten them into trouble.

Heero was sitting on the couch with his back resting against the arm of the couch and I was sitting in front of him as he braided my hair. Quatre was sitting on the floor with his back against the couch right in front of me. Nervously playing with his cell phone. He opened his phone and started to dial Trowa's number. I exhaled sharply in exasperation, reached over him to grab the phone, licked all over the keypad, then handed it back. Quatre glared, sliding the phone away from him.

"Told you I would do it," I smirked.

"I understand why he's worried though," Heero put in, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer to him.

Quatre breathed deeply, then looked at his phone and seemed to be contemplating picking it up.

"I swear, Quatre, if you touch that phone, I'll—"

I was cut off by the sound of the door opening and Trowa walking it. Quatre had bound up off the ground and had Trowa in a tight hug before the door was fully open. I laughed and leaned back into Heero as he tossed the finished braid over my shoulder.

"Where's WuFei?" I asked Trowa.

He gestured behind him just as WuFei hobbled in awkwardly on a pair of crutches. His left leg was in a white cast and he looked extremely ticked off.

"What the hell happened to you?" Heero asked at the same time I shouted, "I wanna sign it!" and grabbed a sharpie.

"A piece of shrapnel caught me as we were leaving," WuFei explained. "And no way in hell are you signing it, Maxwell."

"Awww…." I pouted. "You sure?"

"Absolutely," he answered with a warning glare. "I'm going to bed."

After WuFei had disappeared into his room and closed the door behind him, Heero asked Trowa, "Is that why you were gone so long?"

"Yeah. He needed X-rays and then it took a while for the cast to set," he answered, then disappeared into his and Quatre's room, Quatre following right behind him.

I sat back down next to Heero and watched the news cast of the OZ base on fire. After about an hour, I turned to Heero.

"Do you think WuFei is asleep by now?" I asked him.

"Probably. Why?" he asked.

I grinned deviously and winked at him as I grabbed the sharpie and snuck over to WuFei's room. I pressed my ear gently against the door and heard the faint sounds of WuFei's snores. I smiled and quietly opened the door. Sneaking silently over to the side of his bed, I uncapped the sharpie and wrote in huge letters 'Shinigami was here' all along the cast, then drew a scythe next to it. I grinned, then left the room, closing the door behind me.

I heard the bed springs creak as the sound of the door closing woke WuFei and he discovered the writing.

"Maxwell!" his yell echoed from his room and I erupted in laughter, unable to contain it.

* * *

**So? Kinda funny... and sooo Duo XD I have another drabble completed, so I'll post it tomorrow. Please review.**


	3. Intruder

**This one came into my head while I was running down the hall... wearing nothing but a towel... trying to find a bottle of shampoo... XD I don't know how I got this from that, but... I did! So yeah... enjoy!**

* * *

**Intruder**

I had just gotten undressed and was turning on the water to the shower as the alarm beeped. I looked at the clock. It was still three hours before Heero was supposed to come home. Securing a towel around my lower body, I hurried to our room and grabbed my service revolver. Using one hand to aim the gun ahead of me and using the other to hold the towel up, I eased my way down the stairs. Once to the bottom, I quickly swept the front room, my hair swinging out like a curtain around me.

It was quiet. I frowned. I had definitely heard the alarm on the front door beep. Keeping my gun out in front of me and a hand holding my towel, I eased out into the family room and looked for the intruder.

"Heero?" I called out, hoping it really was him and Une had let him come home early. Possible, but three hours early? Une? Never.

Just as I started to lower my gun, accepting that I had just imagined it, an arm wrapped around my waist. The hand that was holding up my towel grabbed the intruders hand, brought it over my shoulder, then I threw my weight forward. The intruder flipped over my head and landed with a thud on his back and my gun aimed at his face. If this had happened back when I was still in the war, when I didn't have control and Preventer regulations breathing down my neck, then Heero would have a few bullets in his head right now.

"Holy crap Heero," I exhaled, lowering my gun and pulling up my falling towel.

"Yeah I'll say," he mumbled from his spot on the floor.

"You okay?" I asked him.

"Yeah, just let me lay here for a minute."

I chuckled and kneeled down, leaning over his head so I could kiss him upside down.

"Don't... ever... do... that... again. I almost shot you," I nearly growled.

"Understood," he smiled, but I could tell he wasn't too worried about it.

"Well, I need to go take a shower," I told him, standing and walking over to the stairs.

"I do too," he grinned, scrambling to his feet and hurrying after me.

* * *

**So? Cute? A little weird? Yeah, it's completely random... but I thought it was fun to write. I'll post the next one tomorrow XD Please review!**


	4. Characters

**I wrote this at lunch time yesterday. I like it. I'll explain the reasoning behind it after the story. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Characters**

We were in the middle of French class and bored out of our minds. We had finished our work a long time ago and had nothing to do. I was holding Heero's hand underneath the desk and was taping my pen on my desk with my free hand. Heero seemed... nervous, tense, wary, like he always did when we publicly desplayed our affaction. Was he embarrased? And if so was he embarrased about me or his sexuality? Or both? I couldn't help but think that.

I pulled my hand out of his and started to doodle on my notebook cover. He gaveme a questioning look and I just shrugged.

"Are you... embarrased to be with me?" I asked and he raised an eyebrow.

It was loud and no one was paying attention to us in our corner of the class room, so I went on. "Well it just always seems like you're embarrased to be with me. Either that or you're embarrased about your sexuality. I can't tell which one cause you are always so good at hiding those kind of things and, I don't know... I guess I'd be kind of embarrassed with me too..." I was rambling, but I could stop myself.

Heero stopped me by placing a finger over my lips. "I could never be embarrased of you, Duo," he assured me.

"So it's your sexuality then," I couldn't stop myself from saying.

He exhaled in frustration, then snatched my pen and my arm. He started to draw a bunch of Japanese characters on my arm. When he was done, the entire inside of my forearm was covered in the beautiful symbols and characters. I ran my fingers lightly over the top of them, not wanting to smudge them. I always loved it when Heero wrote in Japanese. The language was so beautiful. I'd have to copy it into my notebook before it faded away.

"What does it say?" I asked him, still looking at the inside of my forearm.

He leaned in and lightly kissed my cheek then whispered in my ear, "Love is love no matter who you find it in."

* * *

**So I had those same symbols written all over my arm and I really wanted to write a drabble to it. That's where this came from. These are the characters, by the way: 愛はだれそれを見つけても愛である. So yes... hope you liked it. Please review XD**


	5. Doubt

**A cute little drabble I randomly though up in the middle of my bio class. I have no idea where it came from, it just... showed up XD Anyway, enjoy.**

* * *

**Doubt**

Life was never the same. Without Heero, it wasn't worth living. I had tried to kill myself many times, but something had always kept me from finishing it. It was something deep inside me, something that screamed at me to wait, that something wasn't right. The last time I had tried, Trowa had accidentally found me up on the roof with the gun to my head. He had tackled me, taken the gun, then made Une put a suicide watch on me.

There had been an accident during a mission four weeks ago and Heero's team had been attacked. When the search team went in to try and pull Heero and the team out, all they found were various body parts and a crater in the ground. I didn't take the news well. I was in disbelief until the search team returned without Heero. Then I had locked myself in our apartment for a week, doing absolutely nothing except cry and cling to a picture of Heero. I wanted to kill myself. I wanted to end the pain and suffering. Wanted to end the helplessness and depression. But more than anything, I wanted to be with Heero again.

Now, the pain was pretty much gone, only to be replaced with a numbness and depression. I went through my cases and work blankly, emotionlessly. I didn't feel anything anymore. Couldn't feel anything anymore.

"Maxwell," WuFei called through my door as he stuck his head in.

I didn't look up from my computer as I continued to type up my case file.

"Une needs you to help land the shuttle coming in. The landing crew isn't in yet and the shuttle is due to land in ten minutes."

"Hn," I mumbled, saving the file and following WuFei out to the landing strip. "I wasn't aware that there were any shuttles out."

"It's an unknown aircraft and an unknown pilot. He called in, said he was low on fuel and needed to land here. Une let him in, but we need to keep our guard up," he explained.

"And he didn't identify himself?"

"No. He didn't even know his plane number or ID. We think it might be a stolen jet, which is also why we allowed him in. Our order is to arrest him and question him as soon as he pulls in."

I nodded as WuFei scanned his ID card, then pushed the hanger doors open. The lights were already flashing, warning that a jet was coming in. We quickly pulled on the vests as other agents joined us and ran out into the hanger. Just then the jet rounded the corner and we directed him down into the hanger and into an open port.

Once the plane was in, I shrugged out of my vest and hung it up on the rack. I looked back at the plane just as the hatch opened and the pilot jumped out. I couldn't move, couldn't breathe as Heero Yuy pulled off his helmet and looked around. I was frozen in place, my knees shaking and my eyes starting to water. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Just a few days ago, I was finally able to convince myself that Heero was never coming back to me. But now here he was and I couldn't keep myself from running up to him and throwing myself into his arms.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist as he held me tight to him. He had no trouble holding my weight as he whispered loving words in my ear. The tears rolled down my cheeks as I kissed his neck and tried to make this seem real. I didn't care who was watching as unwrapped my legs from his waist and pulled back slightly so I could fuse my lips with Heero's.

When we finally broke apart panting, I looked up into his face and murmured, "I thought you were dead…"

"I couldn't die. I had promised you I'd come back," he told me with a slight smiled.

Of course Heero would keep his promise. He always kept his promises. I would never doubt that again, I thought as I hugged myself to him again.

* * *

**Well I thought it was cute... It was fun to write too XD Please review.**

**School is almost out (yaaaay!) so I'll have a lot of time to write over summer. Expect a lot more of these little drabbles. Other than **Target** and a possible sequel, I'm not working on much else. **ShinigamiDeathscytheSan** and I are trying to cowrite something, so hopefully that will get finished and posted soon.**


	6. Stargazing

**So I was talking to my friend about stargazing up at my cabin in the summer time, and then I got the inspiration to write this. So... I wrote it! I wasn't quite sure how to end it, so the ending is kinda lame, but oh well... Enjoy!**

* * *

**Stargazing**

"This is… this is awesome, Heero," Duo breathed as he opened the car door and stepped out.

They had just pulled into the small dirt area in front of an old cabin in the middle of the mountains. It was surrounded by trees and other old cabins. Heero had lodged here during the war with an older man that had found him wandering the forest alone. The man had taken him in while he needed to stay under cover and left him a set of keys, telling he him he was allowed to return whenever he felt like it. The man had since passed and had no family to take the cabin, so Heero had held onto the keys and visited often. He hadn't been up since the end of the war and the start of his relationship with Duo, and this visit felt long overdue.

"Why don't you take up the stuff and start a fire while I get the water pumps hooked up," I told him. "The firewood is to the left of the fireplace, the kindling to the right. Matches should be on top of the hearth along with some newspaper if it doesn't start right away."

Duo nodded and grabbed two bags, turning towards the stairs. I hurried over to the pump and got it up and running as quickly as possible. By the time I had that finished, Duo had already brought in all the bags, so I locked the car door and hurried up the stairs to help him with the fire. Duo was bent over, head in the fireplace, holding a match to a wad of newspaper. As the flame took, I ran over and pulled Duo's braid away from the growing flames.

"Oh, thanks," he laughed nervously, taking his braid protectively in both hands as he stood.

I nodded, and pointed to the bags of food on the table. "Help me put those away," I asked him.

Once we had the food put away, the sleeping stuff and duffle bags chucked up into the loft, and a full stack of firewood next to the fireplace, the sun had set and it was pitch dark outside. I walked over to the front door and grabbed a flashlight, then motioned for Duo to follow as I walked out of the small cabin.

"Where are we going?" he asked as he ran up next to me.

I took his hand as we walked down the stairs and out to the back of the cabin.

"You'll see," I promised him.

He nodded, following silently behind me. We continued out of the property, through some other yards and across a small paved walkway. On the other side was a small meadow surrounded by trees with a small creek cutting through the middle of it. On the edge was a large, somewhat flat boulder and I led Duo up onto the top of it. I shut off the flashlight and laid down on my back, Duo copying, and looked up through the opening in the trees at the stars.

"This is so cool…" he whispered, as if anything louder would disrupt the peaceful feeling of the small meadow.

I looked over at him. He was staring up into the sky, a look of awe on his face.

"Back down in the valley, it's so bright, and polluted to see anything but the brightest stars. Here… you can see everything! Is that the Milky Way?" he asked, pointing up at the thick ribbon of stars crossing the night sky.

"Yes," I responded.

"Look at all those stars… I think there are more white spots than sky, Heero," Duo smiled.

He looked over at me and closed the distance between us with a light kiss. I pulled him up against my side, and looked back up at the sky.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Heero," Duo whispered, breaking the silence.

"I'm glad I could finally share it with you," I responded truthfully.

A group of shooting stars shot through the sky then and Duo gasped, following them with his eyes as star after star flashed through the darkness. His hand took mine unconsciously as he continued to watch the shower of stars. I was warmed by that simple touch and I smiled as I too turned my head to watch the stars. When the show of stars finally ended, Duo heaved a sigh and turned to look at me again.

"I love you," he told me, his heart in his eyes. "And thank you for showing me this."

"I love you too, and I never want to see this without you again," I told him honestly and he smiled, pulling me in for a deep kiss.

* * *

**So yes, that's what we do every night when we're at my cabin during the summer time. I can't wait to go back up there again. So please review!**


	7. Spider

**So I love spiders and my friend doesn't. We were talking about them when this popped into my head. It's short, but I like it. Enjoy! XD**

* * *

Spider

"Hey Duo," I call to my lover as I walk into the bedroom.

Duo is lying on his stomach with a book in front of his face. He flipped the page and answered "Hn?" at the same time.

"Look what I found," I grin as I walk up next to him and open my hands.

He looks down at the eight inch long brown tarantula in my hands and nearly flies off the bed yelling, "Kill it kill it kill it!"

"Ohmygod! What the hell is that thing?" he asks, his back pressed up against the wall.

I laugh and gently stroke the furry spider. "It's just a tarantula."

"_Just?_" he complains.

"It's just a common brown tarantula," I tell him. "They are very laid back, carefree spiders and are completely safe."

"Where did you find it?"

"Outside in the garden. He snuck up on me."

"Why did you bring it in here?"

"So I can show him to you," I laugh. "Come on, hold it. It won't bite. I promise."

I move closer to him and he nearly squeals as he runs from the room. I laugh and look down at the spider. "Apparently he doesn't like you very much. I was hoping he'd let me keep you…"

The spider just sits on my hand, uncaring and calm. I put him on my shirt and the tiny hooks on his feet keep him there.

"Where do you think he went?" I ask the spider as I walk out of the bedroom.

The spider takes a few steps up onto my shoulder where it has a better grip and sits there.

"I'm going to keep you, but—"

"No you aren't!" Duo calls from another room. "Kill it!"

I laugh and pet the spider, then whisper to it, "I'll just have to hide you really well."

* * *

**So Duo? Did you like it? Did I get the reaction right? Cause all I know is that I'd be begging to hold the spider next XD**


	8. Rain

**I liiiiiiive! Sorry for no posts lately... my muses went on strike so I haven't had a single good idea... This is the first decent thing that I've been able to think of since my last post... Now hopefully I'll get an actual story idea and not just plotless drabbles...**

**So this is just something that popped into my head on my way home from school today and I just had to write it down. I think it's cute... very short but cute XD**

* * *

Rain

It's raining by the time we leave the office and pouring when we get home. Heero has to finish a file he wasn't able to get to, so he heads off towards the office. I walk over to the window and just stare out for a few moments, remembering times on L-2 when I was a kid and it would rain. I smile at the memory, then have the strongest feeling to relive those memories. I find as many empty bottles, plastic containers, and tin cans of every size as possible, then head out into the rain. I place the bottles and cans around in a big circle in the wet grass, then stand in the middle and tilt my head up towards the sky, closing my eyes. It's just like it used to be, feeling the rain on my face, the cold air sending shivers up my body, the sting of the cold air as it hit my lungs… I loved it. The rain on the bottles and cans is music to my ears. I stood there in the rain, my arms held out, listening to the beautiful music.

When I was a kid, I'd dance to the music, dance like no one was watching. It was the best memories I had of that life. I have the feeling that someone is watching me though, and I turn around to look, to see Heero standing on the patio, a smile on his face. He crosses the wet grass until he's standing in the circle right in front of me. The rain immediately soaks his hair, causing it to fall in front of his face. Rain runs down the smooth lines of his cheeks and jaw and drip off his chin. His plain black shirt sticks to the lines of his chest, emphasizing his strong body. It takes my breath away. Without a word, as if he had read my mind, he pulls me close to him, his hands resting on the small of my back. I wrap my arms around his neck and we start to slow dance. Time seems to stop, as the rain falls around us, hitting all my cans. I rest my head on Heero's shoulder and kiss the wet skin of his neck.

"I love you," I whisper.

"I love you too, Duo," he murmurs back.

It continues to rain, soaking us to the bone, but I don't think either of us care as we continue to dance to the sound of the rain on the bottles and cans surrounding us.

* * *

**So? What do you think? Cute? I hope so... And no I've never did that when I was a kid. I saw it on tv or read it in a book... I can't remember... XD please review! Thank youuu. Hopefully I won't be such a hermit now that my muses seemed to have returned... hopefully... *glares at muses***


	9. Paranoid

**So I have no idea where the idea for this drabble came from. And it wasn't even meant to be a drabble. It was originally supposed to be longer, like maybe even an entire fic, but then I realized that if I tried to make it an entire fic, it'd never get finished. And it made a cute little drabble. It's longer than my others, but yeah... So enough with my rambling! XD Enjoy :)**

* * *

**Paranoid**

"It seems he was the only one to receive psychological problems from the war," Quatre muses.

I nod, a frown on my face as I trace the rim of my coffee cup.

"He tries to hide it, but he's always jumpy and wary," Trowa adds.

"He doesn't ever not have a weapon on him either," I mutter.

"You need to do something about that Maxwell," WuFei cuts in. "Either get him to stop concealing a weapon, or arrest him. If you don't, then I will."

I look up sharply from my cup, a glare on my face. WuFei glared back at me, completely serious. I give up and sigh, then nod my head slightly.

"I think what he needs the most right now is to have someone close to him, reminding him that the war is over, and comforting him whenever he does feel threatened," Quatre says, looking me straight in the eye.

"What he really needs is a shrink and some time in the nut house," WuFei shoots back.

I'm on my feet in a heartbeat, my hands in tight fists and my jaw clenched. Trowa places a hand on my arm, keeping me in place. If it hadn't been for that hand, I would've rounded the table and beaten WuFei into unconsciousness.

"It's true," WuFei continues. "He's a danger to himself and society. If he can't learn to control himself, I will have no choice but to lock him up where he can't hurt either himself or an innocent bystander, seeing that you won't do it."

"I don't believe that's the right thing for him. Locking him up will just reinforce what's been ingrained in his brain," Quatre counters. I slowly sit back down, my glare still locked on WuFei. "He won't see that as trying to protect himself or the innocent. He'll see that as being captured. It'll just aggravate him more."

"I agree," Trowa puts in.

"Give Heero a chance," Quatre tells WuFei. "Give Duo a chance to help him. But, if you can't do that, Duo, I believe that he should get professional help."

I nod.

"I'm giving you three weeks, Maxwell. You get Yuy straightened out or I'm arresting him, then reporting you for allowing his behavior."

"Where is Heero anyway?" Quatre asks. "He said he'd bee here twenty minutes ago."

"He probably had a psychological break," WuFei retorts.

I'm just about to throw my coffee cup at him but Trowa clears his throat next to me and nods his head towards the front door of the café we're sitting in. I turn to look and see Heero enter. He looks around cautiously, then hurriedly makes his way over to us. He pulls a chair up between Quatre and me and quickly sits down with another look around. I feel my heart flutter as his arm brushes against mine. I quickly suppress those feelings though.

"You're late," I point out. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is fine," he replies.

I continue to watch him as he fidgets with his fingers and looks around. When Quatre stands, he jumps slightly.

"Well I think we should be off. I don't know about you two, but Trowa and I have a lot of work that needs to be done at Preventers," Quatre says.

"I took today off," I inform him.

"Well I didn't. So I guess I'll be joining you," WuFei sighs as he stands as well.

"Oh, Duo, can I talk to you a sec?" Quatre asks me.

"Sure. I'll be right back," I tell Heero, placing a hand on his shoulder. He doesn't flinch at all, which secretly has me cheering. I seem to be the only person he'll let touch him.

I follow Quatre out the door with Trowa and WuFei. WuFei keeps walking, but Trowa and Quatre turn on me.

"You mean the world to Heero, Duo. He trusts you when he can't trust anybody. I think you have a good chance to get him to calm down. I don't know you're sexual preferences, but I believe Heero is in love with you and even if you don't feel the same way, please continue to be there for him."

I nod, deciding not to mention the fact that I've fallen for the perfect soldier long ago. Quatre smiles, then takes Trowa's hand and heads off to Headquarters. I sigh, my hands shaking at the fact that Heero might feel the same for me as I do for him. I had my suspicions because of how he trusts me and no one else, but I couldn't know if that was just because we were friends or if he felt something stronger than just friendship.

I enter the café and sit back down next to Heero. He jumps slightly, but then visually relaxes when he sees that it's me. I exhale sharply and reach out to touch his hand. He lets me.

"I want to talk to you about something," I tell him.

He nods, then waits for what I have to say.

"Uhm… could we possibly go someplace more private?" I ask.

"Yeah, sure."

"My apartment is just a block from here," I suggest.

He nods and follows me out of the café. We walk with our shoulders almost touching down the sidewalk to my apartment building. We're just about there when a motorcycle starts up just behind us, causing Heero to jump, then grab me and pull me half behind him while his other hand reached towards his belt where I'm sure he was hiding a knife or a gun or something.

I grab that hand and he shakes his head, trying to calm himself. I wince when he releases his death grip on my wrist, sure that it would leave a bruise. I lead him the rest of the way to the building and up to the third and top floor. Once we are down the hall and in my apartment, I turn on him.

"I'm worried about you Heero," I tell him honestly.

"Worried about what?" he raises an eyebrow at me.

"You know exactly what."

He still looks confused, so I take the chance that he cares for me too much to hurt me and swing a fist up towards his face. He reacts exactly how I thought he would and grabs that fist, pulls it up behind my back, then holds the cold metal of a knife up to my neck. I can feel the quick rhythm of his heart because of how he's holding me up against his chest and can also feel his quick breathing against my neck.

"That's what," I clarify, instinctively talking quieter because of the knife against my throat.

He drops the knife and quickly releases me as if I had just burnt him. He takes a step back, his head hanging slightly in shame.

"I'm sorry," he breathes. "I didn't… I wouldn't…"

"I know," I murmur, taking a step closer to him. "I know you don't mean to do that, that you can't control it, but I also know that if anyone but me did that just now, you would've killed them, not just restrained them. I see how much you trust me over the others, over everyone."

He looks up at me and I can tell that he realizes that by the look in his eyes. I take another step towards him and stop so there is only a foot between us.

"I care too much for you to see you falling apart like this. And I don't want to see the day that you can't stop yourself and you do kill an innocent person. I won't let you do that. I care too much for you. I… I care more for you than you probably realize."

His eyes widen slightly, then soften. Suddenly, he's leaning in towards me slowly. My breathe catches in my throat and I close my eyes. Not a second later, his lips brush over mine. But just as quick as it happens, his lips are gone. I open my eyes to see his cheeks beat red. He rubs the back of his neck and suddenly finds the floor interesting.

"Sorry," he murmurs.

"Don't be," I smile.

He looks up and a small smile tugs at the corner of his lips. I bend down and pick up the knife to examine it more closely. It was a seven inch long serrated military blade. I wasn't expecting something so… serious.

"What the hell is this?" I raise an eyebrow at him.

He shrugs, looking back down at his feet.

"I want to help you, Heero. I don't want you to live in fear like this," I tell him. "I think to start, you hand over all your weapons. You know I can't allow you to carry them."

He sighs and reaches into his coat and pulls out another serrated military blade. Then pulls a switchblade out of his pocket. Her reached both hands into his coat and pulls two hand guns out of his shoulder holsters. He looks at me like that's it, but I raise an eyebrow at him. He sighs and bends over to pull a short knife out of his boot.

"Heero, we're not in the war anymore. Why do you have all this?"

He just shrugs. I shake my head and put the weapons down on the counter. A horn honks outside my building and Heero jumps, instinctively reaching for a weapon, but not finding one. At least he was honest and handed over all of them.

"Why don't you stick with me for a while. I don't feel comfortable leaving you by yourself, and I'm sure you don't want to be alone either. I have to go to work tomorrow, but you're welcome to come with me."

He nods. A horn honks again and again he jumps. I sigh.

"Would you like something to drink?" I ask, moving into the kitchen.

"Sure," he agrees, following me.

"Is coffee okay?"

He nods and sits down at the table. I pour two cups of coffee and hand him one, placing cream and sugar on the table for him if he wanted any. He drinks it plain though. I watch him as he takes a few small sips of the coffee. He's so tense. He really needs to relax. I try to think of a way to help him relax. WuFei has gotten me to meditate occasionally when I'm stressed, hot baths also do the trick. A massage maybe? I guess we can start with the bath. That's an easy one.

"Come here," I tell him, standing and heading off to my room.

He follows behind me through my bedroom and into the bathroom. I hand him a towel and he gives me a confused look.

"You need to relax. I suggest a soak in the tub. Take as long as you want," I tell him, then close the door behind me.

I stay and listen for a moment. He doesn't do anything at first, but then I hear the sound of the bath filling. I hear the rustle of clothes, then the slosh of water in the tub. I head into the front room and start to make us something for lunch. When I'm done, I put the food out on the table, then head into the bedroom to tell Heero that lunch is ready. I knock on the door and I hear water slosh, then a dull thud followed by a cuss.

"Sorry," I quickly apologize. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," he replies.

"Well lunch is ready when you want it," I tell him.

"I'll be out in a minute."

A few minutes later, Heero comes into the kitchen and sits across from me. He's still tense. It seems like it didn't help much at all. I sigh. What else? Massages work pretty well. But I don't want to seem too quick to suggest that. So I guess we can try meditation…

"You're still tense. Let's try something else," I tell him as we finish eating.

We clear our dishes, then he follows me into the bedroom. I sit cross-legged on the bed and pat the space in front of me. Heero sits down, matching my position. I show him how to sit, how to breathe, and what to think of to meditate. Heero seems to get the hang of it quickly, so I close my eyes and meditate with him.

"Is it working?" I ask him after quite a few minutes.

"I don't know…" he responds.

I keep my eyes closed. "Well I think you'd be able to tell if it was working or not."

"I don't think it is," he tells me honestly.

I open my eyes. His are already open and he's staring at me. I feel myself blush and quickly try to hide it.

"Well, there's one other thing I can think of," I say quickly. "A massage?"

He nods and turns around. I move up behind him and reach out to start at his shoulders. He leans into my touch and I hear him sigh. It's not too long before he relaxes under my hands. I move down to his back and massage his tense muscles through his shirt. The shirt is hindering my movements, but I'm not about to ask him to remove it. I don't want him to be uncomfortable. I'm trying to get him to relax. But, as if he read my mind, he reaches behind him to grab the collar of his shirt and pull it off. I take a deep breath and continue to massage his back, trying to fight the shaking of my hands.

"You know what might really help me to relax?" Heero suddenly asks.

"What?" I ask, eager to help him relax.

He turns around and his lips are suddenly pressed to mine. He pulls away quickly though.

"I'm sorry if you don't feel the way I do, but I'm in love with you, Duo. I always have been," he tells me.

I smile and climb up into his lap, wrapping my arms around his neck. "I feel the same way," I tell him, closing the distance between us and kissing him passionately.

After what seemed like forever but in reality was only about a minute, Heero pulls away from me. I lean my forehead in the crook of his neck and close my eyes.

"I think that worked," Heero suddenly says.

"You definitely seem less tense," I note. "It'll take a while for your paranoia to completely go away though. But when it does, I'm sure Une will allow you to be reevaluated for a position at Preventers. I am in need of a partner."

"That would be nice," he smiles, taking my lips in his again.

* * *

**So? You like? I hope so... Well please review and tell me what you think! :)**

**Sorry you guys haven't heard from me in a while :/ I just have no real ideas... just random crap that pops into my head that is either too stupid to post or the inspiration ran out and the story never got finished. I actually have one fic that took me all of two days to write *and its still 14k words* that I really want to post, I just can't think of a name to call it... So when I do I'll post it here... But until then... bye! Hopefully it won't be too long before I post again.  
**


	10. Moving On

**So I heard a song on the radio, not sure what the name of it was or who it was by, and I don't even remember how the line that inspired this drabble went. It was something like 'I will wait as long as it takes for you to release your demons,** **even if it takes forever'... something like that.**** So yeah, that's where this came from :) Enjoy.**

* * *

The rain was pouring down heavily and I had forgotten my umbrella. So I'm hurrying down the sidewalk, my head ducked, and not playing attention to those around me. I'm turning the corner onto my street when I run right into another soaked body hurrying for shelter.

"Oh, I'm so…" I trail off when I look up to see a pair of gorgeous amethyst eyes set in a handsome face in front of me.

He seems just as shocked as I am and his scan of my face and body is all it takes to confirm for me that he too is gay, and hopefully likes what he sees, because I sure as hell do. But not in the way that I just want a quick night with him. Something about him draws me into him, drowns me in those shocking amethyst eyes. I don't want him to leave.

I usher him under the overhang next to us to get us out of the rain.

"Where are you headed?" I ask, only then noticing that he's dressed much too formally for a simple walk.

He releases an exasperated sigh. "It's a stupid party I got invited to and I really don't want to go, but it's my… friend's brother's bachelor party and I feel like I have to go," he nearly complains, running a hand through his soaked bangs. He pulls his meter long braid in front of him and rings it out.

"Then don't go," I smirk. "This is my apartment building. Why don't you come up to my place to dry off? Tell your friend's brother that you couldn't go because of the weather."

He smiles and looks like he's about to accept, but then his smile fades. "I'd love to, but… I have to go."

With that he takes off back into the rain and around the corner. I watch him leave and continue to stand there for a while longer. I find myself wondering if I will ever see him again. I curse myself when I realize that I never even got his name.

Being a Preventer agent, I have access to programs that could give me his name and even his address if he's a civil servant of any kind. But do I really want to pry into his life like that? I just want to find out his name. I just want to see him again. I decide not to invade his privacy like that, just leaving myself with a hope that I'll run into him again.

…

Two days after running into the mysterious amethyst eyed beauty, I'm sitting in my Preventers office when I get a call out to a domestic disturbance. Someone has been screaming.

I get to the small house, climb the few steps to the front door, then knock. Not a moment later, the door opens and my eyes widen when I see the young man with the amethyst eyes on the other side. He looks horrible, like he didn't get hardly any sleep last night and his eyes were red like he had been crying all morning.

"You…" he breathes. He notices my uniform and his near excitement is suddenly replaced by nervousness. "Is there something wrong?"

I snap out of my stunned silence and search for my notepad. "Uhm, I got a call out about domestic disturbance, sir. One of your neighbors called saying that they heard screaming coming from your house. May I ask what's going on?"

"Oh, gosh," he exhales, dry washing his face. "I… It was just a nightmare sir. I haven't had one in a long time, but… I'm so sorry to bother you with something like this."

"Do you mind if I come in and look around?" I ask. I don't have any reason or need to go in on police business, but I don't want to leave. "You have the right to refuse."

"No, no. You can come in," he replies, stepping back so I can enter. He quickly moves around, cleaning as best he can, despite the room already being clean. "Please excuse the mess."

I enter his small home and take a look around. The house looks well lived in, but only by him. There are New England Patriots and Boston Red Sox posters all over the wall, a few beer cans on the coffee table, a flat screen TV with the football game on, and a few pictures on the wall. The kitchen is clean, despite being a bachelor's kitchen, and the office looks well used. In the bedroom, there is a small TV in one corner across from the large four poster bed.

I look through the entire house, the young man following me around. Once I finish, I turn to face him.

"Do you mind if I ask you a few questions?" I ask him. "You have the right to refuse."

"Sure," he replies. "Please, take a seat."

He sits on the couch and mutes the TV as I sit next to him.

"Can I start with your name?"

"Oh, uh, Duo. Duo Maxwell," he answers.

"Heero Yuy," I reply with a smile.

I ask him a few routine, yet nonsense questions. They're unnecessary, but I don't want to leave. After a while, his nervous expressing turns to one of amusement. It makes me suspicious.

"So, any more _questions_ for me?" he asks in amusement.

Knowing he had caught me lingering, I decide to bring it to an end.

"No, that's it," I tell him, standing.

"If you'd like to stay, you can," he offers with a small smile.

"I'd love to, but I really should be getting back to work."

He nods and seems disappointed, but also a little relieved. He shows me to the door and I bow my head to him.

"Maybe I can see you again sometime?" I ask, turning to look at him from halfway down the stairs.

His small, breathtaking smile returns and he nods. "I'd like that."

A smile of my own pulls at my lips. "Have a wonderful day. I'm sorry to bother you."

"It was no bother."

I smile and turn to leave. It's a moment later before I hear the door close.

…

That night, when I get home from Preventers, I sit at my desk and write out a short note to the amethyst eyed beauty.

Duo,

I'd like to get together with you again so that I can get to know you better. I want to ask you real questions, not nonsense routine questions. Meet me at the Bodega tomorrow at six and I'll treat you to dinner. You have the right to refuse.

The last sentence I add with a smile, then fold the paper and slip it into an envelope. Duo's house is only about seven blocks from mine, so I decide I'll walk the letter to his house.

When I get there, the light in the front room is on, and the window is open. I hear him cheering at his television set. I guess the football game is on. I smile and slip my letter into his mailbox.

…

The next day, work seems to drag on. Once five o'clock finally hits, I hurry home to shower and pull my uniform back on. The Bodega is a police bar and restaurant, so uniform and badge are needed to enter. But cops bring guests all the time, so if I ask the doorman to let Duo in, he will.

I get to the Bodega at ten to six and grab a table in the back corner of the room. A few minutes later, Duo appears at the door and I stand, making my way over there.

"He's with me, Elliot," I tell the doorman.

Elliot nods and lets Duo in. I take a quick look over of Duo with a smile, before turning and leading him over to my table.

"A cop bar, huh?" Duo smirks as he takes a seat.

"Yeah, I didn't want this to seem too… formal. This is alright, right? We could always go somewhere else…"

"No, this is perfect," he reassures. "So, ask away."

I ask him a few questions, but don't want to pry too much into his private life. He seems a little shy at first, but after a while, he slowly but surely begins to relax. He asks some of his own questions as well, asking some non personal questions just like I'm trying to do.

After a few hours, we're long done eating and are just talking, neither of us showing any signs of wanting to leave.

I hear a cat call and look up to see a Preventer agent I sometimes work closely with grinning at me.

"Finally found a boy toy, Yuy?" he laughs.

"Fuck off," I growl at him, turning back to Duo. I open my mouth to apologize, but am shocked to see that his eyes are watering and he looks like he's trying so hard not to cry. I reach over to place my hand over his. "I'm so sorry, Duo."

He pulls his hand away from mine and quickly stands, hurrying out of the restaurant. I jump up and hurry after him. Once he's we're out on the street, I call to him.

"Duo, wait! He was just joking," I promise him, following right next to him, but not making any move to stop him. "Duo? Please don't leave. I'll go back in there and beat the shit out of him if you want me to. I'll probably go do it anyway even if you don't want me too."

A small smile tugs at the corner of his lips and I breathe a sigh of relief. Only then do I reach out and take his arm, bringing him to a halt. He stops, but doesn't look at me.

"So I'm hoping that asshole didn't ruin any chances of us meeting up again sometime?" I ask, but it sounds more like begging.

"Maybe," he tells me quietly, his eyes still watering. "I… I just need to straighten some stuff out in my life before… before I can start another relationship. Because, I'm sure that's what you want, am I right?"

"Yes, I would like that, but don't feel like you have to rush into anything."

He nods. "Trust me when I say that I think I like you too, but my last relationship… it ended badly… so please excuse… this," he gestures at himself and wipes at his eyes.

"Was he abusive? Did he hurt you?" I ask, the tone of my voice promising death to anyone who would dare harm this beautiful creature before me.

"No, nothing like that. Maybe, if I feel like I can trust you with something I've never once talked about, I'll tell you. But right now, I'm not ready to talk about it."

I nod, respecting that. I reach up and run the backs of my fingers softly along his cheek. He turns his face away from the touch and I quickly drop my hand with a mumbled apology. I reach into my uniform pocket and pull out one of my business cards and a pen, scribbling my address and home and cell numbers on the back.

"My work number is on the front as well as my precinct address. I'm on duty Sunday through Wednesday from seven to five. Any other time, you can call me at my home or cell which I put on the back, as well as my address. If you want to get together again, or just talk to someone, call me whenever you want, even if I'm at work," I tell him, handing him the card.

He nods, taking the card and reading it over.

"Thanks, Heero," he smiles at me. "Thanks for understanding."

"No problem," I smile at him. I want to take his hand, stroke his cheek, touch him in some way, but I restrain myself, not wanting to hurt him anymore than I already have.

I offer to walk him home, but he politely refuses, saying he doesn't live too far. He lives exactly thirteen blocks from here, which I find far, but I don't argue with him. With a promise that he'll call me when he gets home so that I know he made it back okay, he leaves. Once he's out of sight, I turn back to the Bodega for two reasons. One, I never paid for our dinner, and two, I need to beat the shit out of Walker.

I take care of the bill first, then head over to the bar where Walker is talking to some other agents. He sees me coming and stands.

"I'm sorry, Heero. I was just joking. I didn't mean to scare him off," he apologizes.

"You're lucky I was able to catch up with him and talk to him, or else you'd be leaving here in a body bag," I growl at him.

I leave it at that as I storm out of the building and down the street towards my apartment. Nothing good can possible come out of beating up a Preventer in a bar full of cops. I'm just walking through the door of my apartment when my cell rings. I lock the door behind me and fish my phone out of my pocket.

"Yuy," I answer as I head into my bedroom to change.

"Hi, it's me," Duo's timid voice replies.

"Oh, hey. Did you make it back okay?" I ask as I shove my phone between my shoulder and ear so I can unbutton my uniform shirt.

"Yeah, just got home." In the background, I hear a TV click on and what sounds like a football game.

"Good," I smile. "Hey, I want to apologize again for what happened tonight."

"Don't worry about it," he replies. "I'm fine."

"Alright… Well, I'll talk to you later?"

"I'll call you," he says, and I can hear the smile in his voice.

I smile too and we say our goodnights before hanging up. I finish taking off my uniform and I decide to go out and turn the game on too. I like watching football on occasion, but I've never been that into it. But, it seems like Duo likes his football a lot, so I decide that I should get into it as well. So for the next hour or two, I watch the Green Bay and Baltimore game while working on my laptop.

…

Over the next few weeks, Duo and I meet up two or three times a week, whether it's for dinner, or for a walk, or just spending time together. We talk to each other every day on the phone and seem to be growing closer and closer.

One Sunday about three weeks after that first dinner, I call him up as I'm leaving Preventers at five.

"Hey Heero. What's up?" he asks.

"I'm just leaving work. You want to go get dinner with me?" I ask him.

"Oh… I'd love to, but… the Patriots game is on in fifteen minutes," he tells me, sounding really disappointed.

"Oh, alright then," I reply, not knowing what else to say.

"But, how about you come over here and watch the game with me? I'm just going to order a pizza if that's alright. And I have another friend over."

"Oh, well I'd hate to intrude."

"You won't be intruding. You know you're always welcome here. Why don't you come? I want to see you," he nearly pleads, his voice lowered.

"Alright," I smile, unable to resist him.

"Perfect. Game starts in fifteen minutes. Hopefully you'll be here before kick off or I ain't getting up to open the door for you," he giggles.

I laugh. "Alright, I'll be there in five."

"Yay," he smiles.

"Duo! Where's the beer!" a distant voice calls from somewhere else in the house.

"Get it yourself!" Duo shouts back, then to me, "Sorry about that. I'll warn you now he's not the most… civilized of people."

I laugh. "I'm a cop, remember? I'm sure I've seen much worse."

He laughs as well. "I'll see you soon," he breathes.

I hang up and head on over to Duo's house. After a little more than five minutes, I'm knocking on his door. The door opens not a moment later and Duo is standing there on the other side. I smile and he stands aside so I can enter. He leads me into the front room where the pre-game show is blaring from the TV. On the couch is another young man about Duo's age. He's very fit with a mop of blonde hair on his head, his bangs nearly concealing his blue eyes.

"You didn't tell me you were inviting someone else over," the young man says to Duo. "Let alone the fuzz."

Duo just shrugs. "It's my house so I can invite whoever the hell I want. Now scoot," Duo demands, then turns to me. "You want a beer?"

"Yeah, thanks," I smile at him.

He nods with a smile and heads off into the kitchen to get me one. "Go ahead, sit down, make yourself at home," he calls over his shoulder.

I sit down on the opposite end of the couch from the blonde.

"So who are you?" he asks me, taking another swallow of his beer.

"Heero Yuy," I reply.

"Jason Cain," he replies, extending his hand for me to shake. "So how do you know Duo?"

I shake his hand and answer, "Just ran into each other one day about a month ago. You?"

Before he can answer, Duo reappears and cuts him off. "He's the one who's bachelor party I was heading to when we first met," he answers, avoiding the actual question.

I nod. He didn't want that question answered for a reason, so I let it drop. Duo hands me the beer and plops down on the couch between us, rather close to me. I notice Jason look at him suspiciously before turning his attention back to the television.

Once the game starts, I get to witness just how big of a Patriots fan Duo is. He's constantly shouting at the TV, calling moves, cursing people, cheering, and the like. He's on his feet for nearly half the game. Jason is an obvious fan too, but doesn't seem quite as into it as Duo. But he's definitely throwing in his fair share of shouting and cheering.

In the middle of the second quarter, the doorbell rings.

"Shit that's the pizza guy," Duo curses.

"I'll get it," I tell him, standing.

"Here's the money," he says, trying to hand me a wad of cash.

"Don't worry about it. I got it," I tell him, fishing for my wallet.

"No way, I invited you, so I should be paying," he protests.

"Well I was planning on treating you to dinner tonight anyway, so I might as well," I counter with a smirk.

Jason looks up at me then, glaring heatedly at me. I don't take the time to ponder what that look was all about before heading over to the door.

The rest of the night goes by with lots of cheering, cursing, beer, and pizza. All through the game, Jason is throwing me suspicious looks and is keeping his eye on Duo. I start to wonder if he was the man that Duo was just in a bad relationship with. But I brush that thought off. If Duo wanted to tell me, he would.

At the end of the game, with a Patriots victory over the Colts, a drunk Jason is ushered out the door to 'go clean out the beer from his own fridge now' by Duo. Duo himself isn't yet drunk, but is definitely buzzed. I stand to leave as well, but he stops me.

"You wanna stay for a while? You're not drinkin all my beer, so you can stay," he tells me, his voice slightly slurred.

"I have a big case I'm working on, so I really should head home. But maybe we can get together again tomorrow?" I ask.

"Alright," he gives in with a sigh.

He leads me to the door, and I turn around to say goodbye, when his lips are suddenly pressed to mine. The kiss only lasts a fraction of a second before he's pulling away, completely sobered up.

"Oh… I'm sorry… I didn't… I really shouldn't have done that," he stutters, then turns and pulls his door open. "You should go."

I nod, still slightly in shock over what had just happened. "I'll call you tomorrow."

He nods and closes the door behind me. I just stand there for a long moment, my fingers coming up to my lips. I'm brought out of my stunned silence when the sound of crying comes from through Duo's open windows. I'm startled by that, so I walk head over to the window and peek inside to see Duo standing at the mantle, his hands clutching at a framed picture.

"Why can't I let you go? Why won't you let me love him?" he sobs, clutching the picture to his chest.

My heart breaks. I want nothing more than to just run back in there and hold him tight, tell him that everything is okay. But I don't think that will help matters. I need to give him his time to release whatever demons may still be haunting him.

…

The next day I call him on my way home from Preventers, but it goes straight to voicemail. I try not to let that worry me too much. I respect that he may need his space right now. But I don't stop trying to call him. I call him after work both Tuesday and Wednesday, and on my days off I call him at lunch. But still, no answer. After a full week, I really do start to worry. I decide to give up and go over to his house, just to make sure he's alright.

I walk up the few steps and knock on his door. There's no answer for a while, and I'm just about to knock again, when the door opens. I'm relieved to see that it's Duo, and he seems to be alright. At least physically he is.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay. You haven't been answering your phone and I was worried about you. But it seems that you're fine, so I'll be leaving now," I tell him, turning to leave.

"Wait," he calls after me softly.

I stop and quickly turn back around. He opens the door wider and steps aside, gesturing for me to come in. I walk into the house and he closes the door behind me. He leads me into his family room and sits me down on the couch.

"So I've been thinking a lot about… us," he starts.

I hold my breath. He was about to break up with me. I just knew it. Well, not break up because we were never dating to begin with, but he was going to tell me to leave him alone.

It's silent for a while until he finally continues. "I've decided… that I'm ready to tell you about my last relationship. You're the first person I've ever talked to about this, so I'm hoping you won't take advantage of that."

"Of course not," I reassure him.

He takes a deep breath, then stands and moves over to the mantle where he picks up one of the photos and brings it back to the couch. He looks at it for a moment, then hands it over to me. The man in the picture is young, and very handsome. He looks a lot like Jason, with the same blonde hair and blue eyes.

"That's Nick, Jason's brother, and I…" he hesitates. "I was engaged to him."

I look up at him with wide eyes. A thin line of tears are trailing down his cheeks and he's looking down at his lap.

"I had been dating him for almost three years when he proposed to me. That was about six months ago. I loved him so much. I was so excited to finally marry him. But… he was a police officer, and while he was responding to a bank robbery, the sixteen year old responsible shot and k-killed him," he tells me, stifling a sob.

"I… I'm so sorry, Duo," I murmur, not sure what else to say. "And I'm sorry for pushing you towards a relationship with me so soon after…"

"No, you have nothing to be sorry for. I want to move on, but… You remind me so much of him. You both work in law enforcement, he was kind and gentle just like you, he was very sweet like you, and he was a romantic just like you. I see a lot of him in you, which is probably why I feel so… strongly for you. But I can't seem to let him go. I know he'd want me to, I know he'd want me to be happy again with another man, especially a man like you. I know he'd be happy for me, but I just can't let him go yet," he sniffles, wiping the tears away roughly.

"I'm not going to push you into anything, Duo. I'll wait for you, Duo. I'll wait forever if that's as long as it takes," I promise him.

He looks up at me with a small smile on his lips. He leans forward and wraps his arms around my neck in a tight hug. I hug him back hesitantly, secretly enjoying this little bit of contact between us.

Suddenly, the door opens and Jason walks in.

"Duo I need…" he stops, trailing off when he sees us.

Duo pulls away quickly from me, hastily wiping away his tears.

"What the hell is going on here?" he demands, glaring at me with nothing but pure hatred in his eyes.

"Heero was just-"

"I knew there was something going on between you two!" he shouts at Duo. "It's only been three months since Nick died! How can you replace my brother so quickly? How can you just throw him away this easily? Did you love him at all?"

I shoot to my feet, my hand instinctively falling to the butt of my gun.

"Of c-course I loved him!" Duo sobs, his hands coming up to cover his face as he falls back onto the couch.

"There is nothing going on between us," I tell Jason, my voice hard as ice as I step in between him and Duo. "Duo was just telling me about your brother, and how he can't start a relationship with me because he can't let go of Nick. And I promise you that I am in no way seeking to replace Nick in Duo's life."

"Good, because you never will!" Jason yells at me.

Duo is still crying into his hands as Jason turns and storms out. I turn back towards him and sit down beside him, rubbing soothing circles on his back. He sits up and wraps his arms around my neck, crying into my shoulder. I simply sit there and hold him, letting him get it all out.

After a few minutes, he runs out of tears and sniffles, but doesn't let go of me.

"He lied," he murmurs into my neck.

"What?"

"He lied when he said you'll never replace Nick," he clarifies. "You're already starting to replace him."

I pull back with wide eyes to look at him. He just smiles at me past his watery eyes and leans in to kiss me. It's not a quick kiss like our first one. It's a deep one, full of love and passion. I pull away from him after a minute though.

"Duo, are you sure about this? I… I don't want to pressure you into anything if you're not ready."

"I'll never be ready if I try to ignore my feelings," he replies. "I'm ready to move on. I'm ready to fall in love again. I'm ready to fall in love with you."

I smile and lean in to press a soft kiss to his lips. His arms tighten around my neck, pulling me into him. There was no resistance, no hesitance from him at all. He really was letting go. I had been willing to wait forever for him, but as it turns out, only about a month was needed.

* * *

**Not as well written as most of my other stuff, but it was still okay I thought. Please review and tell me what you think :)**

**I have a fic that has been completed for a long long time and I meant to post it as soon as I could think up a title, but I still have no clue what to call the darn thing.** **So I'll give myself another few days to try and come up with something, but if I don't, then you can expect a new story with a title like 'gw fic' or something XD** **So I'll be back in a few days! Possibly! I'm going to have a lot of down time starting thursday, so hopefully I'll be able to write a bunch more stuff for you guys. Until then... bye!**


	11. Manipulated

**So I was reading through some of my old stories, and when I read through Tenshi no Tsubasa, it suddenly hit me upside the head, like a brick: a reason how Heero came back alive with the addition of a set of huge white wings. Well, here it is, the idea that was strapped to the brick that left me with a broken window and a concussion XD I think it's kind of interesting... but I'll leave that opinion up to you. It's really short, but I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

An old man stands to the side, a small black umbrella and a towering oak tree his shields against the beating rain. He watches the four men work, supervising. He shifts his weight, leaning more heavily on his cane. Where there should be a hand, a metal claw clicks together anxiously. He wants to hurry and get out of here. No one can see them here, or he would never get to complete his experiment.

The men keep digging, and digging, and digging. Finally, the old man hears the sound he had been waiting for all night. _Chink!_

"Careful!" he snaps at the men. "It can't be damaged at all or my experiment may not work. It's already been longer than I would've liked, so I can't have any more complications."

"Yes, sir," one replies.

The men toss their tools out of the hole and use their hands and softer instruments to clear away the rest of the dirt. Once the object is cleared of the dirt covering it, one ties a thick rope around the bottom, and another around the top as the other three men climb out of the hole. The fourth man tosses the other ends of the ropes out of the hole and climbs out himself.

The four men struggle to haul the heavy weight out of the ground, but eventually they manage. As the object clears the hole, it swings to the side, knocking over a granite slate.

"I told you to be careful!" the old man growls at them. "Pick that up, fill in the hole, then let's get out of here. Make it look as it was when we arrived."

"Yes, Dr. J," they reply.

The men fill in the hole, then one straightens the slate as the others carry the object away. The man hastily brushes off the mud from the slate, revealing the words carved into it.

R.I.P

Heero Yuy

AC 180- AC 202

…

"Hurry and get him onto the table," Dr. J snaps at the men.

They lower the casket onto the floor next to the table and one man jams a crowbar into the lip of the lid. He heaves down and the nails pop out. Another man assists him in lifting back the lid.

Inside the casket, a perfectly preserved corpse lies in the cushions. Dr. J smiles when he sees how well his experimental drug worked. He had slipped it into Yuy's body while he was in the morgue. The drug froze him from the inside out, slowly, so not to draw attention before he was sealed into his casket, but quickly enough that his body hardly decayed at all. It only lasted a few days though, which is why Dr. J needed to hurry.

The men lifted Heero's body from the casket and lay him out on the table in Dr. J's lab. Dr. J quickly shoos them away, then gets to work.

When Dr. J had heard of his ex-pupil's death, he had been less than pleased. He thought he had trained the boy better than to get himself blown up by a damned trip wire. It must be that other boy from the war. That Duo Maxwell. Yuy's relationship with him has made him soft, forgetful, clumsy.

Dr. J had put too much effort into the boy before the war to let him die so young though. He had been working on a new experiment, an experiment on bringing people back from the dead, for a number of months before the accident, and felt that his old pupil was the perfect subject to test it on. His experimenting on mice and cats and monkeys though all led to one big error in his formulas. The subject had to be physically different in order for him to come back to life. Whether that be removing appendages or adding an appendage, there had to be a physical difference.

Studying the boy laid out in front of him, he had the perfect idea for this addition. Using many genetic engineering tools at his disposal, he tweaks with Heero's genetic properties until he settles with the perfect fit for Heero Yuy, ex-pilot of Wing. They would take a few weeks to grow to full proportions, but it will be worth the wait. The doctor injects more of his preserving drug into Heero's body, then resigns himself to wait.

…

Dr. J had to return every couple of days to inject more of the drug into Heero's body. Each time he returned, the progress on Heero's new limbs was considerable, but it was still taking longer than he hoped. From nubs to full length, it was over two weeks before Dr. J decided they were complete. They are a lot bigger than he thought they would get. But a thorough examination reveals them to be fully grown.

In his close examination of the new limbs, Dr. J notices something peculiar. He picks up Yuy's limp, lifeless hand, and spreads the fingers before his eyes. His fingernails have grown into claws. Long, sharp, primitive claws. He lowers the hand slowly and peers over Heero's hips to the other hand. That hand also has long claws. That wasn't in Dr. J's genetic sequence.

Dr. J quickly scans the rest of Heero's body for any other unintentional abnormalities. The only other thing he finds is razor sharp teeth, like that of a predator. He frowns and shrugs it off. Hopefully there are no personality or mental alterations as well.

Dr. J takes a deep breath, then injects the new drug into Heero's body and takes a step back. Now to wait….

…

Reclining back in his chair, Dr. J begins to doze off. This is taking a lot longer than it did with the animals he had tested it on before. Probably because Heero's body is a lot bigger than that of a mouse, cat, or even a monkey.

He had already hooked up IV lines and a heart monitor to keep an eye on Heero's progress. Nothing stirred for over an hour. But then suddenly, just as Dr. J's eyes are drooping closed, there is a beep. One beep, followed by a long silence, then another beep.

Dr. J jumps to his feet and hurries back to the table. The beeping slowly begins to become more frequent, then Heero's chest expands as he takes his first breath. A grin spreads across Dr. J's face.

"Perfect," he murmurs under his breath.

After a few minutes, Heero's heart rate and breathing become regular. But his eyes don't open. He doesn't react. Dr. J just waits, giving him a few more minutes to come around.

Suddenly, Heero's eyes fly open and he leaps to his feet. Dr. J jumps back in surprise, tripping and falling onto his backside. Heero sees his movement and hisses loudly at him, lunging at the old man. Luckily for Dr. J though, the IVs and monitors pull him to a stop. He hisses and rips the needles and monitors from his skin. He spreads his great white wings and takes off. He sees the slightly open window way up on the top of the wall, at ground level with the outside world, and smashes it out, squeezing through the opening, disappearing into the wilderness outside Dr. J's underground lab.

Dr. J is still sitting on the floor, stunned, staring at the shattered window where Heero had disappeared. Something had obviously gone terribly wrong when Dr. J had messed with Heero's genetic sequence. When he mixed a bird of prey's structural DNA in with Heero's it hadn't changed only his structure. He'd accidentally tweaked Heero's instinctual and mental structure. When Heero had lunged at Dr. J, the doctor saw as clear as day the defensive behavior of a trapped animal. And there was absolutely no recognition for his old master in Heero's eyes. It was as if Heero had never seen the old man before. But he'd regain his memories, Dr. J is sure. He hadn't touched Heero's memory, so it will come back to him. Hopefully.

Dr. J slowly gets to his feet and makes his way over to the wall where the broken window sits. There, in the middle of the shattered glass on the floor, is one white feather. It is all that he has left of Heero Yuy, when he had had a corpse not ten minutes ago. Well, at least the boy is alive. Dr. J's experiment worked.

* * *

**Well there it is. I thought it was pretty cool, and maybe plausible for someone like Dr. J? Well I hope you enjoyed reading this as much as much as I enjoyed writing this. Please favorite, leave a review, or what have you. Thanks for reading!**

**So, obviously, I've been in sort of a hiatus, considering this is the first thing I've posted in like two and a half years. But unfortunately I've been swaying from fanfiction into just regular fiction. I've been writing original novels and have had so much fun with it that I haven't had any inspiration for any fanfictions. And now that I'm in college, I haven't had time to write ANYTHING, original fiction or fanfiction :( But perhaps I'll take some of my older works and turn them into fanfictions so that I can post them here for you guys? Maybe? One actually started out a fanfiction that I later changed into an original fiction, so maybe I'll change it back? We'll see... But anyway, point being, I don't know if this is the end of my hiatus or just a weird break from my hiatus. Sorry :/ Hopefully my next break from fanfiction won't be so long. Well... until then, bye!**

**As a side note to what I mentioned above, reading back through all my old fanfiction I'm kind of embarrassed by the extremely low quality of my writing, grammar and delivery wise. I'm itching to go through and rewrite everything now that my writing has improved what I feel as tenfold. Maybe I will, maybe I won't, but if I'll do, I'll see if I can just edit the original stories instead of reposting them. But we'll see if it'll happen at all. Anyways, thanks for putting up with my horrible writing up until now!**


End file.
